los_comic_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellie Hills
Ellie Hills is a contestant in Last One Standing: Muskoka Island. Personality Ellie came from a family with a huge legion of support, although she has faced a lot of adversity given that she wants to be a Muskoka Leader. While she has been for a year now, Ellie always wanted to work at a summer camp, regardless of the position. She's really loyal, smart, strong-willed, and she's quick on her feet along with being able to carry hers, and anyone else's, weight. Ellie is also a member of her high school's council and she was one of the best member of the debate team. This proves that Ellie likes to keep herself busy and hardly have anytime to relax. This also leaves to her not having any time for her personal life, which includes friends and love interests. Profile Name three words that best describe you: '''responsible, resourceful, and active. '''Favorites; * 'Color: '''green and blue * '''Music: '''Demi Lovato and Selina Gomez - I love those girls! * '''Movie: '''The ''Bring it On, Pitch Perfect, and (I don't know why but) the Transformers franchises. * '''Food: '''Healthy body, thy name is smoothie! '''What are you pet peeves?: '''people who won't go and achieve what they want. '''How do you plan on playing in this game?: '''I like to take command of things, so hopefully I can win a lot of challenges and make it all the way to end while almost making some friends; and who knows? Maybe I'll find romance! Voting History Muskoka Island , Becky, and Mel B]] In First Day of Summer Camp, Pt. 1, Ellie comforts a frustrated Joseph when Craig corrects him about how many miles they've been driven to the camp, claiming she hates being corrected, too. After the footrace, she places fourth and is put on The Cunning Red Herrings. On the girls side of the team's cabin, she tells Darla that the reason there are bunk beds is because of it being Muskoka (after all), and she is cut off by Josie's germ-away spray can when she asks where everyone would like to sleep. When it slips out of her hand, it breaks open and causes a large cloud to form in the cabin and they all evacuate. is okay]] When outside, she is seen talking with Mel B about their romantic interests with Joseph (for Ellie) and S Deezy (Mel B). Their conversation ends up getting cut short by the two when they are flying down and crash into the stump and fly into a tree. Ellie comforts Joseph asking if he's alright. When Chelsea is scared of the giant beetle, Nicole kills it with her switchblade knife and Ellie adds "well, I guess that's one way to kill a giant beetle". During the lineup to get dinner, she is standing behind Kai. In the morning towards the end of the episode, she is seen in her pajamas and walks towards the girls after being woken up by Geoff's P.A. system. In the end of the episode, she is standing beside Joseph in her swimsuit as her and the team look over the edge of the cliff. Audition Tape She currently does NOT have an audition tape. Trivia * Ellie is only contestant with auburn hair. Category:Characters Category:Female characters